Dreams Of Deception
by This Guy 222
Summary: This is actually an old story, i just don't know why i took it off in the first place


**Dreams of Deception**

Just a storyline I had in my head and I jus thad to let it out. Tell me how it is?

Bold + Italic Kyuubi talking

Italic Naruto thinking/talking to Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if I did, I would make Ino one of the main characters and make her switch positions with Sakura, also I would have Sasuke killed during the chuunin exams.

The rookie 9 (12 if you include Neji's team) lazed around the clearing of team 7's training grounds. For some strange reason, none of the teams had any missions. Because of this, Ino and Sakura came up with the great idea of having a picnic with everyone, including team 4 (I don't know Neji's team number so I just gave them any). Even Lee took a stop from his never-ending training to laze about with everyone else.

They all sat, or in Shikamaru's case, lay around the training grounds randomly. Far enough for ones comfort zone to not be invaded, but close enough for people to be able to talk without having to shout.

Naruto sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed, he listening to those he could call his friends talk about random stuff, from the man who made Anbu in just 2 years of being a ninja to the surprising growth of Akamaru these past few years.

He thought about how much things have changed. He remembered how he would be left alone each year on the day of Kyuubi's 'death' and how much he would cry in the corner of his apart. He remembered the time he found his first real friend, other then the Hokage, in the form of his academy teacher, Iruka. He then remembered the day he got sorted into team 7 with both his long time crush, and his long time rival.

**_Enough of your reminiscing kit, if you keep it up your gonna fill my den with tears of joy. _**Kyuubi-no-Kitsune said, the mirth in his voice completely overriding his comment.

Naruto mentally chuckled at him, _Sorry fox, but you're gonna have to put up with the flood for a little while longer. There's still a lot more I have to reminisce about._

**_No, I'm sorry kit. It seems you'll have to save your reminiscing for another day. _**The demon lord of foxes replied, a smirk crossing his already foxy features.

_And why's that? _Naruto said, mentally raising an eyebrow.

_**Because kit, Konoha's ferocious flower is making her way towards you.**_

Naruto slowly waited for the sound of Ino sitting next to him before slowly opening his eyes to look at her. _I've never really noticed how beautiful she could look..._

**_Face it kit, you always were a blonde when it came to females. _**Kyuubi's snicker echoed in the back of Naruto's mind, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Cold?" Ino asked, noticing the goose-bumps on his arms.

"Just a little chilly." He replied, going along with her as to not rouse suspicion by telling her about the fox.

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling a blanket out of her backpack. Silently, she sat closer to Naruto so that their sides were touching before placing the blanket over both of their forms.

"What are you...?" Naruto started before being silenced by Ino telling him to, "Shut up and get comfortable, I was looking for a reason to use this."

Smiling gratefully, he put one arm around her shoulders bringing her closer.

"Hey wha..." she started, this time being silenced by Naruto telling her to "Shut up and get comfortable, I was looking for a reason to do this."

It was her turn to smile gratefully. Putting her head on his shoulder, she said a quiet thanks before closing her eyes.

"For what?" he replied, whispering into her hair.

"For noticing me." she whispered back, eyes still closed, she snuggled closer to Naruto demanding more warmth. Naruto laughed silently before replying, "I should be the one thanking you."

"Why's that?" she asked, a trace of confusing echoing her question.

"Now I have a reason to enter the flower shop." he said back, mirth evident in his voice. A genuine smile graced her lips before hiding her head into his shoulder.

She lightly pounded his chest and called him a, "Sweet talker." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder as she put an arm around his waist. They both smiled happily, completely oblivious to the fact that it's been quiet for the past 5 minutes.

The rest of the rookie 9 (12 if you count Neji's team) all looked at each other with a knowing smile, before they started clapping and whistling in the new couples direction.

Naruto and Ino got pulled out of their own little world by the applause and cat-calls their friends were making. Naruto smiled sheepishly while Ino just hid her face into his shoulder once more, this time pulling the blanket over her face. This looked to be the start of a beautiful relationship. Then...

_**Hey kit, I think its time that you woke up.**_

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to find himself staring at the white painting hanging off his ceiling. Looking around the room, he noticed he was all by his lonesome.

Naruto sighed to himself before sitting up and pulling his legs out and over the bedside, "And so starts another day..."

**The End**

Well I'm happy with this ending lol, review yeh?


End file.
